La vérité sur le portrait
by Edakena
Summary: Combien se sont demandés pourquoi Sanji avait un dessin au lieu d'une photo. Vous allez savoir pourquoi. Warning: yaoi Zoro x Sanji lemon


Bon il s'agit de mon tout premier texte posté ici. Pour le moment je pense à un OS. Peut-être cela deviendra-t-il une fic (dans le sens que cela serait une scène parmi d'autres) ? Je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas bonne lecture^^

Zoro x Sanji et comme on dit don't like it don't read it^^

Les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. (gniaaaah je veux être propriétaire de Sanji *sbafff*)

J'ai conscience que le comportement de Zoro sur certains points est un peu (beaucoup XD) OOC j'en suis désolée

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>« Namiiiiii-swaaaaaan ! Robin-chwwaaaaaan ! Je vous ai fait du thé !<p>

-Arigato Sanji-kun » Lui répondit Nami, accompagnant ses paroles d'un superbe sourire. Ce sourire si propre à la rouquine, cet éclat de bonheur qui envahissait tout son visage Robin utilisa le pouvoir de son fruit pour d'une main prendre sa tasse de thé, de deux mains continuer de lire son livre et d'une autre la tendre à Sanji pour qu'il y dépose un baiser furtif.

« Sanji ! MESHIIIIII ! » Brailla Luffy, affamé comme à son habitude. Le blond lui adressa un regard exaspéré mais revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette remplie de viande. Assiette très… Très très rapidement engloutie. Mais Sanji ne se vexa pas, Luffy se tapait la panse en vantant sa cuisine, il était satisfait. Une journée des plus normales en somme. Franky veillait au bon fonctionnement des machines, Usopp racontant des légendes à Chopper, ses déesses bronzant sous un magnifique soleil mais veillant tout de même à leur rôle. Tiens songea-t-il en allumant une cigarette. Où était le marimo ? Dormait-il dans un coin, imperturbable mais pourtant aux aguets ? S'entraînant jusqu'à en perdre haleine ? Tcht. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il d'abord ? Damné bretteur à tête d'algue. Toujours en retard pour manger. Il souffla une petite bouffée, un peu agacé. Mains dans les poches et dents serrés sur sa clope il regagna son lieu fétiche, autrement dit sa cuisine.

« Dégage ! » Gronda-t-il à l'intrus qui avait la tête plongée dans ses bouteilles. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un violent coup de pied qui fût arrêté par le plat d'une épée.

« Oï !

-Baka marimo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ? » Il abaissa sa jambe et Zoro rengaina son épée dans son fourreau.

« J'ai plus rien à boire shitty Cook !

-Pas mon problème ! »

Du bout du pied il fit claquer la porte du meuble, faisant trembler le verre des bouteilles. Zoro grinça des dents et le défia des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? … Sourcil enroulé. »

Il dévia juste à temps le kick qui suivit. Le blondinet était vraiment possessif quand on parlait de nourriture hein ? Mais là il réagissait surtout à l'insulte. Héhé facile à énerver ce cook. Mais ça faisait son charme songea alors l'épéiste en esquissant un petit sourire. Il se surprit à avoir une telle pensée. Mais après tout pourquoi toujours chercher à les refouler. Combien de fois s'était-il dit que s'il mourait il n'aurait pas dit au shitty cuisinier ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Sa relation avec Sanji allait plus loin que celle qu'il entretenait avec ses autres nakamas. Il y avait cette rivalité, si amusante, si éternelle entre eux, si intense qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher d'autres sentiments de se développer.

« Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? » L'interrogea Sanji. Zoro esquissa un sourire et ricana doucement :

« J'ai un défi cuistot. Je te fais deviner des sauces, si tu les trouves toutes je quitte ta cuisine. Dans l'autre cas j'ai droit de te prendre une bonne bouteille.

-Ahah, marimo. Tu crois me vaincre dans un duel culinaire ?

-Tu serais surpris.» Marmonna le bretteur.

Sanji termina rapidement sa cigarette et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Envoie. »

Zoro était plus que satisfait, Sanji était tombé dans son piège. Il lui banda tranquillement les yeux. Et se lécha les babines. Ce blond en alerte c'était assez excitant. Zoro se foutait complètement de ce qu'il apporta. Trempant distraitement une cuillère dedans et la présentant aux lèvres de Sanji, qui passait sa langue dans la mixture. Zoro le regardait avec une attention prononcée et vérifiait à peine les réponses du cuisinier c'était plus qu'évident qu'elles étaient correctes.

« En voici une autre » lança à mi-voix Zoro. Il se pencha vers Sanji. Sentant sur sa figure le souffle du cuistot qui patientait. Faisant voler en éclats la distance entre eux, entrouvrant sa bouche. Saisissant la magnifique chevelure blonde, profitant du fait que Sanji ouvrait sa bouche pour pousser un cri de surprise, pour l'investir de sa langue et lier leurs visages ensemble. L'embrassant passionnément, caressant ses cheveux, humant son parfum. Et se retirant en poussant un hurlement étouffé. Le coup de genou que venait de lui mettre Sanji dans une zone bien précise l'avait mis au sol. Le cuistot défit le bandeau. L'œil écarquillé et la mèche trempée de sueur il le fixait avec une expression mêlant colère, surprise et incompréhension. Le blond esquissa un pas en arrière puis s'enfuit en courant. Zoro demeura allongé puis se redressa dans un petit grognement. Cette réaction était compréhensible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frustré en songeant à la langue qui avait osé rapidement titiller la sienne. Mais pour le moment Zoro était vexé et partit en râlant. Non sans emporter une fameuse bouteille.

Personne ne vit Sanji de toute l'après-midi, le fait est que sa cuisine fut fermée à un moment et que plus tard l'équipage trouva sur la table un repas magnifiquement dressé. Deux plats manquaient à l'appel, celui pour Sanji. Et bien sûr celui pour Zoro. Mais personne ne fit de commentaires, l'épéiste avait adressé un regard assassin à Usopp qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il se tenait les parties en quittant la cuisine aussi tout le monde faisait silence. Chacun se faisait des suppositions, sauf Luffy qui dégustait son repas comme si de rien n'était. Il partait du principe que les affaires entre ses nakamas ne concernaient qu'eux mais surtout quand il avait faim, il mangeait. Et c'est tout.

« Quoique tu lui ais dit ou fait tu devrais aller t'excuser » susurra Nami à l'oreille de Zoro. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle puis haussa les épaules en jurant.

Et pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, l'épéiste était en train de chercher. Contrôlant chaque pièce. Il lui sembla au passage qu'il repassa quelques fois devant la même, même sur le Sunny il trouvait le moyen de se perdre. Puis il fronça le nez. Cela sentait le tabac. Voilà un bon moyen de pister Sanji. Il ouvrit une porte et la referma derrière lui. Il l'avait repéré, son damn cook était là. Sanji se tenait assis, le dos au mur, une jambe repliée sur laquelle son front s'appuyait. Zoro esquissa un sourire et détacha sa ceinture, déposant ses armes sur le sol puis vint près du cuisinier. S'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Dégage shitty swordman. »

Pour toute réponse une main se posa sur la cuisse du blond. Sanji surpris n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et reçut alors un coup de poing dans la figure et un dans le ventre, le faisant tomber de côté et crachant du sang. Zoro la mine sombre se vengeait du coup de genou. De toute manière le cuistot ne l'accepterait pas et le bretteur ne comptait pas attendre. Il s'imposerait… N'était-ce pas son intention dès le départ songea-t-il en déboutonnant le pantalon de Sanji. Celui-ci se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à frapper. Il était tellement furieux et poussé par l'instinct qu'il risquait de mettre un coup mortel à Zoro. Et quoique le bretteur veuille lui faire le blond ne mettrait pas à mort un nakama. Zoro lui descendit le pantalon, arrachant ses chaussures au passage. Il touchait sa peau, caressait ses cuisses. Puis retira le morceau de tissu qui masquait les parties de Sanji. Devant ce qui suivit le blond ne sentit plus la moindre force dans ses jambes et ne put qu'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il tentait avec peine de chasser les pensées de plaisir qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comment Zoro pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Ils étaient des hommes bordel ! Ses réactions faisaient rire l'épéiste. Si sourcil enroulé pensait que c'était le pire il allait être plus que surpris.

« Marimo. Arrête. Nhghhhh.

-Tu aimes cook ? » L'interrogea Zoro en relevant la tête et en continuant de lui lécher consciencieusement la pointe du sexe. Membre qui durcissait à vue d'œil tandis que son propriétaire haletait en gémissant. Puis Zoro continua de flatter le corps de Sanji mais passa ses doigts sur la base pour les lubrifier et les glisser entre les fesses, taquinant ce qui s'y cachait. Puis relevant la tête, et présentant le bout de son propre membre contre les fesses de Sanji il le pénétra. Le blond porta la main à la bouche. Il voulait la mordre mais c'étaient ses mains, il ne les abîmait pas. Les cuisses écartées Zoro s'en servait comme prise et le força à se retrouver presque les épaules contre le sol et lui quasi debout. Sanji ne put se retenir et se vida. C'était écœurant, sa propre semence lui dégoulina sur le bas ventre, sous la chemise. Zoro lui profitait de la vue de leurs corps « connectés ». Bon sang depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir cet impétueux dans une position aussi embarrassante, à le dominer sous ces coups de reins. S'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible en lui. La pression atteint son paroxysme mais il se retira dans un léger bruit, refusant tout de même d'imposer cela à Sanji. Il se laissa aller sur le plancher. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui sanglotait, recroquevillé sur le sol. Zoro allait poser une main sur son épaule, souhaitant tout de même lui demander pardon mais un cri l'interrompit dans son geste. La main de Zoro retomba précautionneusement sur le sol et il se leva. Non le cri n'était pas paniqué, mais cela ne semblait pas être non plus dans la gamme de ce qu'on pouvait habituellement entendre sur le navire.

« Na…Mi… San… » Murmura Sanji en cherchant à bondir sur ses jambes. Il va s'en dire qu'il avait les membres inférieurs tremblant comme une feuille et la douleur dans son corps le renvoya sévèrement et implacablement au sol. L'épéiste lui accorda un dernier regard et sortit doucement. Il arriva sur le pont trouvant une navigatrice légèrement choquée.

« Oï qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Un homme avec un appareil photo, j'étais sous la douche et il a réussi à entrer dans la salle de bain. Il m'a vu nue.

-Quoi ? Il a pris une photo ? » S'étrangla le marimo en songeant que cela pourrait être un beau cadeau pour le cuistot.

« NAN c'est bien ça le problème ! » Brailla la rousse. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de gueuler et s'écria « Hum je voulais dire non. Il m'a regardé puis a dit « bon Black Leg n'est pas là tant pis » et il est parti ! »

Elle s'en alla en jurant laissant un bretteur perplexe. Ah les femmes ! Qu'est-ce qu'un photographe pouvait bien vouloir au kuso cook ?

Le lendemain les avis de recherches parurent.

« POURQUOI JE SUIS LE SEUL A AVOIR UN DESSIN AU LIEU D'UNE PHOTO ? KUSO ! ÇA TE FAIT RIRE SATANE MARIMO ? »

Oh oui Zoro s'en amusait beaucoup. Et déjà qu'il ne regrettait pas ses actes mais voir la tête que tirait Sanji devant cette copie avouons-le tout de même un peu ratée, il ne voyait rien de plus amusant à ce jour. Il l'épargnerait pour cette fois, il n'avouerait pas être en quelques sortes le coupable pour cet avis de recherche sans photographie.

Maintenant vous savez la vérité sur le portrait de Sanji. Le cache-objectif oublié ? Ouh la mauvaise excuse…

Voilà voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci encore de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :D (je précise que je réponds individuellement aux reviews et que je les lis avec joie^^)


End file.
